


Hiccups

by whitemackerel



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, Hiccups, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitemackerel/pseuds/whitemackerel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos has the hiccups and Cecil decides to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiccups

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed to write some fluff.
> 
> P.S. I take prompts at gonehunting.co.vu.

Hic. Cecil slowly opened his eyes. Hic. What on earth was that noise?

Hic!

He jumped nervously out of bed and searched desperately for Carlos. There was a disturbing squeaky noise echoing throughout the house and Carlos was not in bed. Cecil did not want to have to connect those dots.

"Carlos? Carlos!" he called nervously, skipping into his pink bunny slippers and grabbing his laser pointer from his bedside table. Laser pointers were the best form of defence, Cecil always stood by that ancient proverb.

Hic. ...hic. Then a running tap.

Cecil's slippers squeaked on the ground as he crept across the wall. "...Car-" The bathroom light was on. The sound was coming from inside. "Carlos! Are you in there!? Are you safe? Carlos. Are you hurt?" Cecil pounded on the door. "Unhand my boyfriend! You better-"

"Cecil!" Carlos sounded nervous. Worried. "It's okay, it's okay. Calm down. I'm fine. A scientist is always-"

"You're not fine. You sound worried."

"Worried? No, no, I just- hic!"

"What was that!? Open the door, Carlos! I can help you. I have a laser pointer!"

"Ce- hic!"

"Has it got you!? Is it on you, Carlos?" 

"CECIL. JUST LET ME-hic-SPEAK! JUST HOLD ON A SEC AND-hiic hic!"

Cecil couldn't let his boyfriend suffer any longer. In a fit of concerned rage he kicked the door. It disconnected from its hinges and Cecil scrambled into the bathroom, scooping Carlos into his weedy arms and hugging him tight. Carlos sighed but let Cecil cradle him anyway.

Eventually Cecil had calmed down enough for Carlos to wriggle out of his strong hug. "Oh, my perfect Carlos." Cecil whispered, "I was so worried. Good thing I got there in time. What was it? We should make sure it can never get in again."

"Cecil," Carlos grabbed Cecil's face to make sure he was concentrating. "I had the hiccups and I went to get a drink. That. Was. It."

Cecil blushed bright purple and glanced over at the broken door as Carlos chuckled airily. "At least you scared me enough for the hiccups to go away."

They sat there for a few more moments, on the cold ground, comprehending what had just happened. Eventually Carlos got up to go back to bed. He had a long day of science tomorrow. "We might have to get that door fixed soon." he yawned down the hall, halfway into the bedroom. "And maybe don't save me from things anymore."

He climbed into bed and put his glasses on his bedside table. He was halfway between awake and asleep when he felt Cecil climb into bed next to him and whisper proudly, "I would have been a good saver-er if there was something, though. You've got to admit, Carlos."

Carlos only smiled in response a second before they were both sleeping peacefully again.


End file.
